


The Night Gwen Stacy Didn't Die

by Mordekai



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordekai/pseuds/Mordekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Stacy dies? Or not. Changes that result in a happy ending. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Gwen Stacy Didn't Die

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to be taken seriously.

"Hey buddy, I think you could do a lot of good for everyone. You wanna be known? I'm sure the people of New York would love it if you helped keep our power grids running. And you'd get complete credit, you'd be a hero."

"R-really? A hero"

"That's right. We need you Max."

"I've never been needed before." 

"It's your time to shine, or well, spark."

Max stands down and soon he has a job helping to keep the New York power grid running smoothly. 

* * *

Harry sneaks in at night and breaks into Special Projects. Finally, a cure to his father's dreadful curse. He loads the spider venom into a syringe and pushes the plunger. The venom floods his veins. For a few seconds he feels nothing, then pain. It feels like acid is pouring through his veins, burning him  from the inside. He seizes and then there is nothing. His last thoughts are filled with hatred at the world.

 

* * *

"I promise to call you every week Aunt May."

"Every day" She corrects.

"I'll call you as often as I can."

"Oh Peter, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." 

A knock at the door breaks up their hug. 

"Ready to go to England, Peter?" Gwen calls.

"What're you waiting for? Let's go." He smiles and grabs his suitcase. There's crime in England. Besides he thinks the Avengers can take care of New York for him. 

 


End file.
